Ye Salli Zindagi
by AryaDimri
Summary: Life is a roller coaster ups and downs tech us lessons... Whats the life of CID team... What lessons have they learned? Stay tuned to know more.:) :) What is there life after 25 years? *edited part 2*
1. Chapter1: A Marriage

**A/N: Guys, this is my first FanFic hope you like it and please R&R...:) :)**

Aaj meri zindagi ka sabse khoobsurat din ha...

Kyunki aaj meri beti ki shaadi hai...

Kaise khati meethi zindagi rahi hai hai hamari...

Ye zindagi Abhijeet, Aakira, Arush aur Aarohi (their children) ke sath kaise beit gayi... pata hi nehi chala

Tears rolled down from her eyes

'Maaaa...kahan ho tum Di ready hogayi hai unse milogi nehi kya...?'

She rubbed her eyes

'Aarhi hoon beta...'

She went down to see her angle who was now going to leave her

'Beta kaise hoo...?'

'Maa aap kahan thi mein... aur kaisi lag rahi hoon mein'

'Bilkul waise jaise ek dulhan ko lagna chahiye'

'Thanks maa...'

They both hugged each other

'Aakira beta kahan ho tum muhrat ka samay nikla jaa raha hai... jaldi aao'

'Haan aayi... papa'

Abhijeet reached there and took his angle with him

**...The marriage rituals happened and it was the Bidai took place...**

Tarika was crying in the corner of her room and Abhijeet came their

'Roo kyun rahi ho betiyon ko to ek na ek din jana hi hota hai...'

'Abhijeet par aab hum usse rooj nehi mil payege mein use bahut miss karongi'

'Miss to use mein bhi karooga par ab kya kar saktey hain'

Tarika hugged Abhijeet

'Aheem aheem...'

They just separated away

'Maa papa itna kyun roo rahe ho abhi to sirf Aakira di gayien hain fir ek din mein bhi chali jaungi aur fir Aarush bhaiya ki wife bhi to aaegi aap dono ka unke sath man behal jayedga...par please abhi maat ro chalo bahar cholo aap dono ko treat bhi to deni hai puri CID team ko'

Abhrika and Aarohi went out the whole CID team was there waiting for their treat

'Hmmmm... beti chaligayi aur tum dono ro rahi ho ye to khush hoone ki baat hai ki Aakira ki uske pyar ke sath shaadi hoo gayi aur vo khush hai aur tum bhi usiki ki khushi mein khush ho jaaoo' said Daya

'Aur hamein treat do yaar mujhe bhok lag rahi hai...' said Salunkeh

'Ye dekho duniya ka sabse bada bhokad...' said ACP

'Kya Pratiman tu hamesha mujhe aisa hi kehta rahta hai yaar'

'Haan... to ACP sir ne sach hi to kaha hai abhi khaya tha shaadi mein aur bhokh bhi lag gayi' said Abhijeet

'Aare kya matlab hai tumhara Abhijeet aagar ACP sir ko bhook lage to thik hai par agar Salunkeh sir ne kaha to gunha...' said Tarika protesting.

'Maine aisa kab kaha.' said Abhijeet with a puppy dog face

'Aap saab bas karo mujhe bhi bhook lag rahi hai aur jaldi se kahana lagao hum mein se shaadi mein kuch nehi kahaya kisi ne kuch nehi kaha' said Rajat trying to make peace in all the four

'Aare tum saab ne shaadi mein kuch kyun nehi kaya' said in a shocked state

'Are kyun ki hum sab ikhate yahan khana chahtey the...' said Kajal

'Hay bhagwan... tum logon ko kha lena chahiye tha' said Abhijeet

'Aarey pehle nehi khaya tha to aab to kahane do sir bahut bhokh lag rahi hai...' said Freedy

' Taan taan taan... khana lag ho haya hai jaldi aiye se sab' said Aarohi

'Aarohi plate bang mat karo' said scolding her

'Aarey kya galat kiya hai isne sab ko bula hi to rahi hai' said Taarika protesting

'Maa... tum na hamesh Aarohi ki hi side leti ho' argued Aarush

'Haan after all maa kiski hain' said raising her collar

'Aacha teri to' Aarush said this and started running behind Aarohi

'Baand karo ye saabh dono ke dono...' said ACP as a grandfather

They both sat obediently. Everyone even sat and had dinner and were now having their desert.

'Maa aapki aur papa ki Arranged Marriage thi ya Love Marriage' Aarohi asked

'Arrey kya poch rahi ho ofcourse love marriage thi yar' Abhijeet said shyly

'To aap apna farz nehi samajte ki aapki love story hume bhi pata honi chaahiye' Said Aarush

'Kya' Tarika was shocked to hear this

'Arey wah bhai kya bat hai aapne kya idea diya hai Mama papa ki hi nehi balki aap sabki lovestory jannane ka haq hai hume...' said

Everyone were shocked to hear what she said

'Please please please….' Aarush and Aarohi said

'Hum nehi bata sakte please dono ke dono sone jaoo…..' said Tarika strictly

'Aarey gussa kyun kar rahi ho…' said Abhijeet

'Kya keh rahe ho tum' Tarika said who was in shock

'Sun lenge to kya ho jayega kyun bhi' Abhijeet said asking everyone they had to nod as their senior agreed to it.

'Pehle kaun shuru karega?' asked exited Aarohi

'Mein karonga' said Rajat looking at Purvi

**A/N: Tiered writing this hope you like it…:) :)**


	2. Chapter2: Suhanallah Jo Ho Raha Hai

**A/N: He he he... Enjoy it...**

'Papa mein bhi suno gi aapki aur mama ki love story...' said a 10 year old girl

'Aarey beta aap uth gaye..' asked Rajat

'Haan papa vo mujhe tan tan ki aavaz aayi na to neend khul gayi...' she said

Everyone stared Aarohi

'Maine kya kiya...' she said as if she now nothing

'Raina idar aao ...' said Purvi like a caring mom she went direct in her lap

'Raina aapke bhaiya to nehi uthe na...'

'Nehi vo to ghode bech kar so rahe hain...'

'Bilkul aapke papa jaise hain aapke bhaiya...' said Purvi teasing Rajat

'Aarrey ab ka sona bhi gunha hai kya...' he said protesting

'Maine...' Purvi was about to say but Aarush cut her sentence off

'Bas ban karo dono ke dono aur aapni love story please sunao...' Aarush said getting irritated

'Aacha baba suno...' said Rajat

**...2015...**

'Shreya tumhe pata hai mujhe pyaar hogaya hai...' said Purvi

'Kya tumhe pyaar ho gaya hai... bechara'

'Kaun...'

'Wahi jise tum pyaar karti ho...'

'Aarrey tum meri dost ho ya dushman'

'Arrey man to bas mazak kar rahi thi...accha ab batao kaun hai vo khush nasib'

'Guess karo...'

'Hmmmmmmm... Sachin Sir hai'

'Na'

'To kahin Suraj ya Pankaj mein se koi hai kya'

'Arrey nehi...' Purvi said gettind irritade

'To kaun hai...?'

'Rajat Sir'

'Kya...' Shreya got a 100 volts shock

'Purvi tum thik to ho tum Rajat sir se pyaar kaise kar sakti ho...'

'Kyun nehi kar sakti...'

'Kyunki vo tere senior hain...'

'To kya hogaya pyaar senior junior dekh kar to nehi hota...'

'Sorry Purvi tera pyaar bas pyaar bankar reh jayega...'

'Aisa kyun bol rahi hai ho tum...'

'Kyunki tum dono ke beech mein kuch nehi ho sakta...'

'Kyun...'

'Aisa hi hai bas...'

Shreya went away leaving Purvi with a sad face

Tring tring tring her phone rang it was Rajat's call

'Purvi kal Tarika aur Abhjeet Sir ki doosri anniversary hai aur unhone dress code bata diya hai saari ladkiyon ko black saari pheni hai... Shreya ko bhi bata dena...'

'Ji sir'

He kept the phone

'''''''''''''''''''''Purvi though he din't even said 'HI' and just started the conversation not said a 'BYE' even. Hmmm... to mushkil hoga tumhe patana Mr. Kadoos par mein bhi Purvi hoon pata kar to zaror rahoon gi main...'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**...At The Party...**

'Aaj meri zindagi ka sabse aacha din hai kyunki aaj meri doosri anniversery hai Tarika ji ke sath' said Abhijeet shyly

'To issi baat par ek dane to banta hai...' he said in full enthusiasm

It was a ballroom dance, everyone paired into two and danced

Abhjeet ~ Tarika

Rajat ~ Purvi

Vineet ~ Shreya

Sachin ~ Kajal

Daya ~ Muskaan

Freedy ~ His wife Shruti

The song was Suhan Allah ~ YEH JAWAANI HAI DEWAANI

_Ek din kabhi jo khud ko taraashe_  
_Meri nazar se tu zara, haaye re_

Purvi comes near Rajat where he is not happy dancing with her. Purvi keeps her hand of his shoulder and Rajat on her bare waist. She feels as if as she is in heaven.

_Aankhon se teri kya kya chhupa hai_  
_Tujhko dikhaaun main zara, haaye re_

Vineet and Shreya were dancing together and blushed whenever they saw each others face...:):)

_Ik ankahi si daastaan daastaan_  
_Kehne lagega aaina Subhanallah._

Daya and Muskan where dancing like a happy married couple

_Jo ho raha haim pehli dafaa hai wallah_  
_Aisa hua, Subhanallah.._  
_Jo ho raha hai pehli dafaa hai wallah_  
_Aisa hua_

Everyone take rounds

_Ek din kabhi jo khud ko pukaare_  
_Meri zubaan se tu zara, haaye re_

Kajal and Sachin where happily dancing

_Tujh mein chhupi si jo shayari hai_  
_Tujhko sunaaun main zara, haay re_

Abhijeet and Tarika were happily dancing together

_Ye do dilon ka waasta waasta_  
_Khul ke bataaya jaaye naa _  
_Subhanallah..._

Puri was lost in Rajats eyes. Vineet and Shreya were happy together. Sachin and Kajal were feeling uncomfortable but were happy. Daya and Muskan were lost in each others eyes. And Abhirika were really happy thinking 2 years have gone perfectly with their daughter Aakira.

_Jo ho raha hai, pehli dafaa hai Wallah_  
_Aisa hua.. Subhanallah (x3)_

**...CID in Jaipur...**

**A/N: They are here for what I don't know but they just here for my story. I have not used any logic while writing this story.**

'Sir, hum sab mere bade bhai ke ghar mein reh sakte hain agar hume shimla mein zyada din ke liye rukna hai to' said Rajat

'Arrey Rajat tum tension kyun le rahe ho hum hotle mein ruk jayenge' said Abhijeet saying a 'NO'

'Sir, mein tension nehi le raha vo to meri bhabhi aap sab ko hotle mein nehi rehne degi, unke liye please aa jayie na'

'Aacha to thik hai hum tumhare bhai ke ghar mein hi rahenge ...khush'

'Haan sir...'

''''''''''''''''''Purvi thinks it a good time to impress Rajat's family even''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''Rajat thinks kitne dinno ke bad bhai ke ghar jaauga. Aur usse bhi milunga''''''''''''''''


End file.
